The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 2
=Rhuidean= Synopsis Rand is looking out a window high above Rhuidean. Moiraine is directing workers loading ter'angreal for transport. One man almost falls through the redstone doorway, but Lan rescues him. Rand has opened Rhuidean to all Aiel, and many are walking about. Rand turns back to the room, where six clan chiefs wait for him. Rand asks about the clan chiefs who have not yet come, and the clan chiefs mention the bleakness that comes upon many Aiel since learning of their origins. One of the chiefs says obliquely that Rand should not have told them. The other clan chiefs are merely coming to terms with the Car'a'carn being a wetlander. Rand asks about the Shaido. They say that Couladin has still sworn to kill Rand, and pretends to be the Car'a'carn himself. Those who follow him, including many who have joined from other clans, believe that Rand lied. Rand asks if they could send some to join their warrior societies in the Shaido and spy on them, but the Aiel view the idea with repugnance. Moiraine and Egwene appear in the doorway, and Rand brings the meeting to an end. Egwene is dressed as an Aielwoman, with a Great Serpent Ring on her hand. Moiraine says the wagons are ready to travel, and Rand wonders aloud if she thinks she needs his permission to send them. A flow of saidar strikes him, as a rebuke, and Rand seizes saidin, but he cannot tell which woman has done it, though he suspects Egwene. Rand asks what Moiraine really wants, and Moiraine says that they should speak in private, noting the presence of the bard Jasin Natael. Rand says that they can speak in front of the Dragon's gleeman, and Egwene admonishes him for having a swelled head. Moiraine finally brings out a cuendillar disk, a seal for the Dark One's prison, and shows how it has been weakened. She says this one was found in Rhuidean, but the one she brought from Tear is the same. Rand is shocked, and releases saidin. Moiraine mentions taking the seals to Tar Valon, and seems to shiver slightly when she says that she will have to leave him sometime. Then she asks Rand of his plans. She says that the plans Rand has made on his own seem to lead to war and destruction--except in Tear, she admits, when he had a nation behind him, and he set them to feeding the Cairhienin. She says that he could have faced down the Forsaken, even all together, had he kept Callandor with him, and accuses him of doing nothing but running, without a plan. Rand says that his plan is to lead the Aiel clans across the Spine of the World and quell all the local wars and conflicts. Moiraine says that this is a mistake, because Siuan will be presenting the fact of the Dragon Reborn's existence to the rulers of the world and forcing them to acknowledge their parts in Tarmon Gai'don. Rand retorts that even in Tear half of them wanted him to lead their nation to glory, and the other half to be rid of him entirely. Moiraine warns him to be careful, then takes her leave. Egwene upbraids him again for his arrogance and rudeness, and Rand realizes that it was Moiraine who struck him with saidar. He is struck with a memory of Ilyena, before he realizes that he never knew a woman named Ilyena. Egwene stops her harangue in concern, and asks if he is will, and Rand insists he is. Egwene turns to go, but before she does she turns and says that Elayne does love him. Rand has just snatched a floating goblet out of the air, and after Egwene leaves he rounds on Jasin Natael in a fury. Character List Appearing: *Bael *Bruan *Egwene al'Vere *Erim *Hadnan Kadere *Han *Jasin Natael *Jheran *Lan Mandragoran *Moiraine Damodred *Rand al'Thor *Rhuarc Mentioned: *Couladin *Dhearic *Elayne Trakand *Ilyena *Indirian *Janwin *Lews Therin Telamon *Mandelain *Matrim Cauthon *Nynaeve al'Meara *Sammael *Siuan Sanche *Timolan Terms Mentioned Places: *Aiel Waste *Cairhien *Chaendaer *Dragonwall *Illian *Rhuidean *Shara *Shayol Ghul *Spine of The World *Tear Terms: *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Aiel *Aiel War *''algode'' *Amyrlin Seat *''angreal'' *''Avendesora'' *Breaking of The World *''cadin'sor'' *''Callandor'' *Can Breat *''Car'a'carn'' *Codarra *Creator *''Cuendillar'' *Darkfriends *Daryne *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *Dreamwalking *''Far Dareis Mai'' *Forsaken *''Gai'shain'' *Gleeman *Goshien *Great Serpent Ring *Healing *Heart of The Stone *He Who Comes With The Dawn *High Lord *Hundred Companions *Jenn Aiel *''Ji'e'toh'' *''Karaethon Cycle'' *Last Battle *Last Day *Maidens of The Spear *Miagoma *Nakai *One Power *''pecara'' *Prophecies of The Dragon *Reyn *Roof *''sa'angreal'' *''saidar'' *''saidin'' *Shaarad *Shadow *Shadowspawn *Shiande *''shoufa'' *Sightblinder *Stone of Tear *Taardad *Taint *Tarmon Gai'don *''ter'angreal'' *Three-fold Land *Three Oaths *Tinkers *Tomanelle *Tree of Life *Trollocs *True Source *Void *Warder *Way of The Leaf *White Tower *Wise One *''zemai'' 5.02